


Loaded Gun.

by harry_is_bliss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, BDSM, Baby Harry, Begging, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Grinding, Harry in Panties, I'll add more tags if necessary but this is all I can think of rn, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Harry, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scared Harry, Sex Toys, Shaving, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Subspace, Top Louis, because who doesn't love subspace harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_is_bliss/pseuds/harry_is_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he was really beginning to freak out, the door creaked open and in walked a man. The same weirdo who kidnapped Harry. He was average height, looked in his mid twenties, and screamed dominance. Harry didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>The man had a huge grin plastered on his face as he said “Finally, you’re awake!” His voice was just like Harry remembered; gentle, soft and firm. “You’re so beautiful, all spread out for me like this.” Harry shudders. He made his way towards the bed Harry was strapped to. “I’ll untie you if you promise not to escape baby, okay? Promise?”</p><p>Obviously the only thing on his mind was finding a way to escape, though, he knew his attempts would be useless if his captor was in the damn room.</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>--</p><p>(or, the one where Louis kidnaps Harry and Harry just wants to be treated as someones pretty toy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fic! It's definitely a bit different from what I usually write, but I have worked hard on this. I'll try to keep a steady update routine for this and my other story. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Btw, Louis doesn't actually rape Harry, but he does touch him, spank him, etc without his consent so I put the warning there just in case people are triggered by an anyting.
> 
> Harry is also his normal age and he looks like he does now, but Louis is 28. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment your opinion.x

“Well, this sucks balls.”

 

“Harry, please,” Anne softens her face in apology. “I am sorry, but I’m afraid college is out of the question until we have sorted out our money.”

 

“That is so unfair! Why can’t Dad help pay for it?” Harry knows his Dad is well able to help pay for him to go to college. Considering he helped Gemma go to college, Harry doesn’t see why he can’t help him. Des Styles owns a large and _very_ successful company right outside of London. The company has earned him millions, but, has also ended his marriage. Anne of course wanted her son to be as successful as his Dad, but she couldn’t let her ex-husband know that they are struggling with money, _again_. “All my friends are off at UNI and I’m stuck here working at a stupid bakery.”

 

“Harry, you love working at the bakery.”

 

“That’s not the point!” He sighed, defeated. Of course he loves working at the bakery. Who wouldn’t when you get to eat a shit ton of fresh cakes and hang with old ladies. But he only has this job to put the money he earns from it into his college fund, which he thought someone would help him pay.

 

College was his only chance at freedom.

 

Standing abruptly, he announces through the lump in his throat. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” He presses a kiss to his moms cheek and heads towards the door, tears glistening in his eyes.

 

“Of course, sweetheart. If that’s what you want. I love you-“

 

Anne barely managed to finish her sentence before the door was slammed shut.

 

\--

 

After seeing how upset this was making her son, Anne called Des, and after their short conversation, he assured he would do anything in is power to provide Harry with the money he needs to go to college. Des was more than happy to do it and Harry was more than happy to accept it. So, it was settled that next September Harry would be starting college.

 

\--

 

Harry’s blood runs cold. He can’t move. He’s terrified.

 

Pressure builds in his ears, his palms sweat, his body moves on it’s own accord as he takes off into a run.

 

Which was definitely not a good idea because he could hear someone chasing him. The same person who has been following him for at least ten minutes.

 

Harry has never been good with strangers or being around strangers; so as he was walking down the street late at night and being followed, obviously he panicked.

 

 _Shit_ , he thinks, _I should have kept at football._ He’s so unfit. His breathing has already become heavy and he has a stitch in his side. The pounding of feet behind him makes him speed up, pushing through the pain.

 

_I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die-_

Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. Harry cries out and kicks. Balling his hands into fists, Harry swings back and connects with the man’s face. He growls,“If you keep on struggling, love, you’ll be dead in the next ten seconds.” That’s when Harry notices the thing poking into his lower back and there’s no doubt in his mind that it’s a loaded gun. “Now, listen up. We are going to walk, _quietly_ , back to my van over there. That sounds okay, doesn’t it, babes?”

 

Harry doesn’t even realise he’s been crying until he can barely take in a full breath. He glances at the man, hoping to get a glimpse of his appearance, but he was masked. As they cross the street, he keeps Harry under his arm. Harry slumps in defeat and he sobs into the man’s shoulder. The man brings him into the back of a huge white van. It takes off as soon as Harry’s hands are tied behind his back.

 

It’s official now.

 

There’s no fight left in him, all courage lost, as the one thought circles around his head.

 

_I’ve been kidnapped._

_\--_

The van stops after what seems like an eternity. The door opens and light fills the originally dark van. The masked man tugs on Harry’s arm and pulls him out of the van. Harry squeaks when he lifts him over his shoulder and carries him like the way his father did when he was little, pretending to be a fireman while Harry giggled along happily. All he could think was, _how the hell is he carrying me?_ Harry was a little bit taller than him but the man carried him as if he was as light as the air around them.

 

He sets Harry on the floor in front of him and tore off the mask. Harry is suddenly met with a striking pair of cold blue eyes. The man himself isn’t actually that bad looking from the two seconds Harry got a look at him, before the mask was pulled roughly over his own head, backwards, to prevent him from seeing their surroundings.

 

“Now it’s just me and you, baby.”

 

The next minute a prick was felt in his left arm, and really, Harry should have been expecting to fall back into his captor’s arms, out cold.

 

\--

 

 

Lights blinded his vision as he slowly began to wake up. He felt hungover, something he’s only experienced a few times.

 

He sat up, groaning. _Why the fucking fuck did he keep his light on last night?_ But, then again, Harry doesn’t recall making plans with anyone to get completely smashed. Nor does he remember anything from the day before.

 

He became more confused when he felt the feeling of something wrapped around his wrists and ankles, tying him to a bed. Now, the real question in his mind is _who’s bed is he in?_ And what kinky things did they get up to?

 

Glancing around the unfamiliar bedroom is when he begins to freak out.

 

Memories of the night before flash in his mind for a brief second and his breathing picks up speed. Shit. This is not good.

 

So much worse than not going to UNI.

 

_“Now it’s just me and you, baby.”_

He’s after getting himself kidnapped by a total psychopath.

 

Just when he was really beginning to freak out, the door creaked open and in walked a man. The same weirdo who kidnapped Harry. He was average height, looked in his mid twenties, and screamed dominance. Harry didn’t stand a chance.

 

The man had a huge grin plastered on his face as he said “Finally, you’re awake!” His voice was just like Harry remembered; gentle, soft and firm. “You’re so beautiful, all spread out for me like this.” Harry shudders. He made his way towards the bed Harry was strapped to. “I’ll untie you if you promise not to escape baby, okay? Promise?”

 

Obviously the only thing on his mind was finding a way to escape, though, he knew his attempts would be useless if his captor was in the damn room.

 

“I promise.” Harry’s throat was dry and scratchy from not being used and he desperately wanted a drink. He didn’t dare to ask.

 

To his total surprise, the man actually did untie him. Harry rubbed his sore wrists for a bit and watched as the man sat down beside him on the bed.

 

“Come sit on my lap, pet,” he lowered his voice, patting his thighs. Harry cautiously inched closer. Of course he didn’t want to, but it was better than getting tortured. Harry hopes this is as bad as it gets until he was allowed return to his home. Sweet Jesus, his poor mother must be worrying herself sick.

 

Two hands were placed under his armpits and he was pulled up until his thighs were wrapped around the man’s hips, Harry’s chest laying against his. “No need to be shy lovely, it’s just you and me.”

 

Harry whimpers at that. His captor was being so lovely to him and if they had met on normal terms, Harry would be smitten. But this guy kidnapped him; he’s probably going to rape him a few times, murder him, and dump his body in a nearby ditch. “Why am I here?”

 

“Because I want you to be.” Harry thinks he deserves a better explanation for being taken. Whatever.

 

Feeling brave, Harry asks “Will I ever go home?”

 

“It depends, baby. If you’re a good boy you might.”

 

Harry nodded. He could be a “good boy” for this creep for as long as necessary- only if he goes home afterwards. But he doesn’t know how long this stranger will want him. Sometime tells him he’s going to be here for a very long time. “Are you going to hurt me?”

 

“No darling. Daddy would never hurt you- unless you’re being a bad boy, than Daddy will have to punish you.” At his words, tears fill Harry’s eyes and slowly cascade down his cheeks. Harry didn’t want to call his captor Daddy, that was meant to be someone he loved and trusted. He most definitely didn’t want to be punished, either.

 

The man cooed at Harry’s shaking figure. He lifted a thumb and wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s flushed cheek, then the other, and finally his forehead. His fingers rubbed gentle circles on the lower part of Harry’s back. “Shh, don’t cry love. You’re such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy.”

 

“T-Then can I go h-home?” Harry sniffled, meeting the bright eyes of his captors with a hopeful look. He hated crying in front of people.

 

The man just chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s nose. “Not quite yet, baby.”

 

\--

 

Harry spent his first night here alone. His captor said he didn’t want to force things on Harry too quickly and scare him away, so he left and slept in another room. The problem was that he assured Harry that they’d be sleeping together the next night.

 

Waking up the next day was better than the previous day as he actually understood what was going on this time. Except it really wasn’t because Harry had a slight problem.

 

_He was fucking hard._

Damn morning wood, he thought. He might as well finish himself off, he could tell he was already close to coming.

 

Harry can’t believe what he’s about to do as he reaches a hand down and begins to palm over his hard length. His other fly’s up to his nipple and gives it a twist, they have always been sensitive so the slightest touch drives him crazy. Harry makes an embarrassing noise and arches up, palming himself faster.

 

Harry felt high (and also like a teenager who just discovered masturbation), tossing his head back and groaning. Harry rolled his hips up into his hand, the heat he was creating with every grind made it almost impossible to keep himself from crying out. He grinned, licking his bottom lip and shutting his eyes as he released his load into his boxers, moaning obscenely into the empty bedroom.

 

The door to the bedroom pushes open and in walks his captor. Shit. _This is not good._ Harry pulls the blanket up, covering his exposed body. He’s praying the man didn’t hear him get off.

 

“Harry,” He growls, striding towards Harry. He places a hand in his curls, twisting one around his finger, before tugging emitting a groan from Harry. He ignores it, scolding Harry as he asks “Cumming without my permission? Is that what good boys do?”

 

His captor moved to the end of the bed and patted his lap. “Come lay across my lap, baby. I’m going to give you twenty spanks. You will tell me why you were punished once we’re done. Then you’ll thank daddy for punishing you.”

 

Harry starts trembling. “No, no, _please._ I didn’t know. I’m sorry, I didn’t- I’m sorry Daddy.”

 

He’s going to throw up.

 

“Shh, I know you’re sorry, baby,” Louis cooed and like the night before, he lifted Harry onto his lap. “It’ll be over as soon as it started.” Except this time he wasn’t straddling his thighs; Harry’s torso was laying flat on the man’s thighs, his legs and arms hanging loosely. He was too stunned to struggle in the man’s grip, too scared to move a muscle.

 

Harry didn’t want to make this ‘punishment’ any worse.

 

“Okay baby. If it gets too much, and _only_ if it’s too much, you have the right to use a colour. Red means stop, yellow means take a break and slow things down. Green is go. Will you remember that sweetie?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Harry wanted to scrub his mouth clean. “I’ll remember.”

 

“Good boy.” Louis says, pulling his hand away. Then spanking Harry for the first time.

 

Harry’s so shocked for a moment that he doesn’t even register the man moving onto his other cheek, giving it an equally hard slap. His body is frozen, brain numb to the pain.

 

It hurt, was the thing. Strangely enough Harry actually wants to please this man and show him what a good boy he could be for him.

 

_One down, nineteen to go._

Harry begins to whimper at ten, his body trembling as each spank lands equally as hard as the last on his bum.

 

He sobs loudly at seventeen, the pain unbearable at this stage.

 

“Shh, don’t cry, sweetie,” Louis cooed, lightly dusting his fingers over the handprint his previous spank left. “It’ll be over soon. What’s your colour?”

 

“Green, daddy.”

 

The word came as a shock to both of them, as it was the first time Harry had said it without the threat of being punished. Louis smiled, clearly pleased that his precious baby was finally learning his place. “Good boy.”

 

The man spread Harry’s buttcheeks open, making the boy whimper even more. He didn’t want any physical contact with his private parts, especially from a complete and utter weirdo. He landed the last two spanks on his hole and Harry cries out, desperate to get away.

 

The man helps Harry sit up and places him on his knee, the boy crying out as his sore bum comes into contact with his leg. Harry sniffs pathetically, shuffling forward and tucking his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.

 

“You’re such a good boy for Daddy,” Louis said softly, running his hands up and down the boys back to calm him. He plants a soft kiss on top of his curls. “You make me so proud, angel. Taking twenty spanks so well from Daddy. My good boy.”

 

“Sorry I was bad, Daddy.”

 

“It’s okay baby, all is forgiven. You must be tired, huh?” Harry nodded, his eyes slipping closed as he yawned. “Take a nap babycakes, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Harry didn’t understand why he felt comforted by the man’s words as he allowed himself to fall asleep, safe and sound in his captor’s arms.

 


	2. chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy I'm so sorry but school has been so stressful and I am honestly so exhausted :( But MY CONCERT IS IN 14 DAYS HOLY CRAP, I'm so excited!! Enjoyyy.x

Harry is standing in the bathroom, gazing in the mirror at his pale complexion. His face gained a new colour, his cheeks blushing a bright pink.

 

He shifts his gaze downwards and takes in his outfit. His chest is clasped in a light lace bra, his underwear being replaced by matching panties. Louis had given him the outfit once he woke up from his nap. Stockings cover his now shaven legs (his Daddy requested he shaved his legs, chest and armpits or else he’d get another spanking). Harry wouldn’t be able to handle two sets in one day.

 

He’s only doing this to gain Louis’ trust so he can escape, or else Louis will get bored of him and therefore leave him go. It’s the perfect plan.

 

There’s a knock at the bathroom door followed by his captors voice asking, “Are you finished getting ready for Daddy, angel? Can Daddy see his lovely boy all dressed up pretty?”

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

“Y-Yes, Daddy. Come in.” The door creaked open and Louis entered the room, a huge grin spreading on his face when he takes in Harry. The younger boy turns a darker shade, refusing to make eye contact with Louis. He takes a step back everytime Louis takes a step closer, until his back hits the wall.

 

“Oh, baby,” Louis gushed, eyeing Harry up and down. He’s right in front of him now. Harry’s trying not to tremble in fear; he can’t deny that the looks his ‘Daddy’ are giving him now are starting to turn him on. “You’re so pretty” He reaches a hand up and traces a finger down Harry’s flushed cheek. “Look so pretty for Daddy, don’t you? Do you love getting dressed up for your Daddy, princess?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Harry gasped as Louis’ other hand trailed up his torso, stopping to place a hand over his right bra cup. “Only for you.”

 

 

“I’d love to eat you out, baby,” Harry gasped, his eyes fluttering closed. He can’t let himself see that it was his kidnapper saying this to him; it repulses him too much to know that he’s being turned on. “Right in front of this mirror so you can see how pretty you are for Daddy.”

 

“Tell me,” Louis says, trailing his finger along the slopes of Harry’s collarbones. His lips brush against Harry’s ear, causing the vulnerable boy to shiver. “Do pretty princesses like to get fucked?”

 

_No,_ he wanted to scream. He wanted to push Louis off and scramble away from him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be with his mom, watching some stupid show and drinking tea. He can’t believe how much simple things he now misses that he had taken for granted beforehand. He wishes desperately that he could reverse time, not let himself be stupid enough to be kidnapped in the first place. _He just wants to go home._

 

Instead, he’s stood submissively in a fucking bra and panties between a creep and the creeps sink, bucking up into him no matter how much he doesn’t want this.

 

It’s better than being punished.

 

“God, Harry. You’re gorgeous.” He sucks marks into the milky white skin on Harry’s throat. “You are so, so precious. My little darling.”

 

He only stops to look up at him when Harry says “Please.”

 

He had a smug smirk on his face, thinking that Harry was finally willing to let Louis treat him exactly how he wants to be. “Please what, baby?”

 

“P-Please don’t.”

 

Louis was furious. Who does this little shit think he is denying Louis of what’s his? Harry could clearly see the rage flowing through Louis’ veins as his eyes filled with dread and he whimpered.

 

“Get in my bed, Harry,” Louis’ voice had changed from how it was mere seconds ago when he was praising Harry. It was now firm and dominant, like how it was the first day Harry spoke to him. “I want you naked, completely. Understand?”

 

“Yes Daddy.”

 

"Good boy."

 

 

Harry was truly terrified. He has never been this scared of his captor, he hasn’t given him anything to fear as much as letting him touch him sexually, but this was different. He didn’t want to be punished again. Somehow, he thinks this will be worse than a spanking.

 

He wonders if his mom or dad are looking for him, if anyone has even noticed he’s missing, even. He tries to reassure himself that they must have. Harry figures this is his third day with his ‘Daddy’. It’s strange for him to not see his parents everyday, so they must know something’s up.

 

He shuts Louis’ bedroom door behind him before stripping off, feeling small and weak. Louis’ room is much like the one that he stayed in the first night; cream and beige walls, carpeted floor, a huge cupboard that probably doesn’t contain any clothes much to his disgust (he doesn’t want to imagine what’s in there), and a huge king-sized bed in the centre.

 

He climbs into the bed with a heavy heart, praying to every he can think of God that Louis won’t harm him too much.

 

\--

 

Louis’ not sure how long it’s been since he ordered Harry to go and he’s starting to feel guilty. Maybe he was pushing Harry into things too quickly, after all Harry has only been here for a few days and for all he knows Harry could be a virgin.

 

 

He needs to get to him, _fast._

 

He legs it to his and Harry’s room (God does he love saying that) and pushes open the door. It’s dark but he can see the faint outline of Harry’s body curled underneath the fluffy blanket. There’s soft sobbing coming from where he was laying. Louis shuts the door behind him before climbing into the bed behind Harry, wrapping his arm around the skinny boys waist.

 

_Fuck_. Harry must be so scared. And he’s naked. _He feels awful._

“I’m so sorry,” Harry cries out, rolling over and Louis can see how puffy and red his eyes are, his cheeks covered with fresh tears. “Please don’t punish me, I’m sorry, I’ll be good-“

 

“Baby no,” Louis coos, shuffling closer and pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’m sorry. You’re so good, my good boy. I’m so proud of you.”

 

He holds the shaking boy tight and lets him cry, apologising over and over again. “Your Daddy loves you so much, princess. He’s so sorry, he never meant to scare you like that.”

 

"Daddy?" Harry's voice came out in a soft croaked whisper. He pressed himself closer into Louis' body, sighing happily as his warm arms wrapped even tighter around Harry's small frame, keeping him safe. "Why am I here?"

 

"You're here because Daddy wants to keep you safe and treat you how you deserve to be treated. You're here because Daddy loves his pretty princess so, so much. Hopefully, princess will see how much he means to Daddy and he'll start to love Daddy, too."

 

Harry could accept that answser for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short and mostly a filler but I'll try update soon guys! Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it or have any opinions on Harry and Louis. Thank you for reading.x


	3. chapter three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've taken ages to update. BUT I SAW MY BABIES IN CONCERT THEY WERE INCREDIBLE I LOVE THEM. Anyway, I made a new tumblr where I'll be posting previews and when I'm updating, etc. http://harry-is-the-little-spoon.tumblr.com/   
> Anywaayy I hope you enjoy!

 

Harry thinks that he has been here for a full week now. He could be wrong; it might be two weeks, a month, maybe six, but time usually fly’s when you’re having fun.

 

Harry was most definitely _not_ having fun.

 

Sure, Louis is _okay_ , he doesn’t have any solid reasons to fear the man. Other then the fact that he kidnapped Harry, forces Harry to call him ‘Daddy’ and dress up in ladies undergarments, and could potentially ‘punish’, rape or kill Harry at any time. So yeah. Maybe Harry hasn’t been having fun because of those thoughts. Also, being locked inside his captors bedroom 24/7 whilst fearing his life isn’t his typical definition of having a good time.

 

He is lying on the kind sized bed in nothing but an oversized grey sweater and light pink panties after just having a shower. He was surprised that he was allowed, but Daddy said he wanted his ‘baby’ to always smell fresh and clean. So Harry is allowed to shower for ten minutes only with the door kept wide open. It’s better than nothing, he supposes.

 

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked a grinning Louis who immediately made his way onto the bed, bringing the younger boy into his lap, arms tightly clasped around the small boy’s waist. “Hey baby.” Harry’s sweater slid off his shoulder and Louis took this as a perfect opportunity to kiss the exposed pale skin. He loved the fresh scent of vanilla and cinnamon coming off the boy. “I have some friends I want you to meet. They’ve all been waiting to meet you for a very long time, so you have got to be on your best behavior for Daddy, okay princess?”

 

“Okay Daddy,” Harry spoke softly, his head tilted downwards to hide his smirk. He could barely contain his excitement; this was his chance to get out of Louis’ room and hopefully escape. “I’ll be good.”

 

“Such a good boy. Daddy loves you so much, princess.”

 

_And I don’t love you, Daddy._

Louis pressed a final kiss to Harry’s shoulder before standing up with Harry still held tightly in his arms. He carried the boy down the stairs after ordering Harry to keep his eyes firmly shut and threatening a spanking if he refuses his orders. Harry listened, of course, and when asked to open his eyes, he did just that.

 

He peered around the room, guessing it was the living room. It was nice; cream carpet, brown leather couch and a matching loveseat, fireplace, beige walls, etc. A bit typical, if he’s honest. There were three boys sat on the couch, all quite attractive, and all grinning widely at Harry.

 

He immediately felt shivers run down his spine. These sicko’s obviously know he has been kidnapped by their friend and yet they’ve done nothing to save him. They’re just as bad as Louis, if you ask him.

 

“Baby, I’d like you to meet my good friends,” Daddy pointed to the boy with blonde hair with a boot clasped on his foot, which Harry could use to his advantage during his escape plan. “That’s Niall. You might find him a bit hard to understand, he’s irish.” That explains the flushed rose cheeks and silly smile, then. He also kind of looks drunk.

 

“This is Zayn, he’s broody and ‘mysterious’, but really he has a heart of gold. Don’t mind him if he says mean stuff, cupcake.” The boy sitting beside Niall who Harry knows now is Zayn, is quite exactly how Louis described him. He looks moody and like he wants to be anywhere but here. But he’s without a doubt a beautiful person to look at. If it was any other circumstance, Harry would be drooling looking into those piercing brown eyes.

 

“Last and most definitely least, is Liam,” Louis joked, earning a handful of popcorn fired at him from Liam. “Payno is a child trapped in a muscular man’s body. He’s the responsible one out of us. If I was ever gone on a business trip, holiday to me mum’s, you get the idea-Liam would be the one taking the role as your Daddy.” And _hell no_ was Harry going to let this buff-ass David Beckham wannabe be his ‘Daddy’. Nobody here is going to be his Daddy, ever. No matter how much Louis tries to force it upon him.

 

“Lads, this is my lovely princess, Harry.”

 

Harry blushed under the boys stares, wanting to disappear into Louis’ arms and hide away from the words they cooed at him.

 

“He’s a beauty, Louis! I could just eat him up.” Louis and the boys laughed, but Harry was disgusted at Niall’s words. “He’s too cute in those panties. What a sexy little minx.” Liam gushed and Harry wanted to die of humiliation right on the spot.

 

He would never admit to secretly loving this attention.

 

\--

 

  
It's been a little over an hour since Harry was introduced to the boys. Since then he's learned more about them; Niall is very very loud and constantly laughing at everything that isn't remotely funny; Liam truly is the most responsible and he seems the sweetest; as for Zayn, he's barely spoken a word. Instead he's spent a lot of time gazing over at Harry. He'd be lying if he said the tanned boy wasn't making him uncomfortable. 

 

They've spent their time watching some comedy movie, Harry snuggled in between his Daddy and Liam. The boys have been watching him sneakily as he yawns and giggles at the movie, his eyes occasionally fluttering shut out of exhaustion. They adored him, he really was too cute. On the other hand, Zayn thought he was wreckable. And he wanted to _ruin_ him. 

 

Louis, Liam and Zayn all left the room to go outside the back for a quick drag of a cigarette. They made Niall stay in the room to 'watch Harry', which is the stupidest thing he's ever heard. He's a grown man, he doesn't need anyone "watching him". 

 

"Listen here Harry," Niall suddenly said, standing up and stretching his short limbs. "I'm just running to the kitchen to grab a snack. Don't tell your Daddy, okay? That's a good boy."

 

Harry waited until Niall firmly shut the door behind him before scurrying towards the window. Luckily enough, it was open. Wasting no time he pushed it open as quietly as he could and climbed out into the pitch dark night. Hearing Niall and the other boys re-enter the room followed by Louis' angry shouts, he ran across the gravel and into the grass. There was a huge wall surrounding the area and he knew he wouldn't be able to climb it, but he wasn't giving up hope now. 

 

Seconds later he turned to see an angry Louis running after him, Liam close behind. They were gaining on him and Harry was finally loosing faith in escaping, no matter how much he didn't want to accept it. 

 

Sudden memories of the night he was kidnapped flashed through his brain as a pair of strong arms clasped around his waist, hoisting him off the ground. Harry forcefully kicked him in the shin, not wanting to give up without a fight. "Let me go!" He wailed, flailing his limbs. "You motherfucker! Let me go! I fucking hate you!"

 

Harry was shocked to realise it was Liam carrying him. He was brought back to the house, passing Niall and a smirking Zayn. "Fuck you both you dick sucking fucks!" He spat. "I fucking hate you all! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

 

He was put down and slammed against the wall, Louis pinning his arms over his head. His glare was as cold as ice, the scariest Harry has seen yet. He immediately stopped squirming, his eyes filling with tears as a shuddery breath escaped his lips. "Please. I just want to go home. I'm sorry."

 

"You've been a really bad boy, Harry." 

 

Zayn came to Louis' side, grinning wickedly at the young boy. God, Harry wanted nothing more then to slap the smile off his face. "I say we punish him, Louis," Zayn said.  _Please God no. No no no no-_ "It's the only way he'll learn his lesson."

 

"I think that's a good idea, Zayn. A very good idea."

 

Harry is screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! don't forget to talk to me on tumblr, I always answer. Until next time, byyyeee.x


	4. chapter four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in the AM is so amazing I'm honestly so in love with it. I can't pick a favourite song. What are yours? Sorry this has been so long, I've been so exhausted with school and I had slight writers block ngl. I hope you enjoy.x :)

Harry’s chest felt heavy when he thought about what they were going to do to him. He remembered his last punishment, how sore it was, how scary it was, how he _never_ wanted it to happen again. He let out a small noise and felt a tear fall down his cheek as he tried to break away from Louis’ tight grip. Louis made a disapproving noise, trailing a gentle finger along Harry’s wet cheek. “Now, now, Harold. Don’t make this worse for yourself. Try to be a good boy and your punishment won’t be as bad as you think.”

 

Of course it pained Louis to see Harry this sad. He just wants the boy to be happy and settled in his new home with Louis. Louis has always wanted what's best for his boy, ever since the first day he say him. He promised himself he'd be the one to treat Harry with all the love in the world. He scared Louis so much trying to run off like that, so he needs to be taught not to do it again.

 

“Unless,” Zayn’s voice piped up from behind Louis. “We don’t necessarily punish him.” _What?_ Was it not Zayn who just said he should be punished? Harry was by far confused, but he wasn’t going to argue against not being spanked. By the looks of bewilderment on everyone’s faces it was clear that they were just as confused as Harry. Zayn huffed out an annoyed breath. “What I’m trying to say is that we could have a bit more fun with Harry. There’s four of us, yeah? Harry has a mouth, a hole and two hands. Shouldn’t he apologise in the best way possible, where we’ll be pleasured and he’ll learn not to do it again?”

 

God no. This was worse than what he previously imagined. _Louis wouldn’t do this to him. He wants Harry to himself. He wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t._

No matter how much Harry tried to reassure himself that he wouldn’t be used, he began to panic. His breaths fell heavy, stumbling over his own thoughts, words of apologies and pleads falling from his bitten lips as they mixed with his sobs.

 

“Baby, come on now, calm down.” Louis released Harry’s arms straight away, silently cursing Zayn for scaring his boy this much. He tipped Harry’s chin up so he could look into his beautiful but sorrow filled eyes.

 

“Please, Daddy,” Harry whispered, falling into Louis’ chest as whimpers wracked through his body. “I’ll be good, I promise. Please anything but that. Please Daddy. I’m so sorry. I’ll be your good boy.”

 

 

“Please, Daddy,” Harry whispered, falling into Louis’ chest as whimpers wracked through his body. He clung to his Daddy for dear life, hiccuping into his shirt. His hand clutched desperately onto Louis' top, willing himself not to let go, because as of now it was the safest thing to do. To not let Louis go, therefore they can't harm him. “I’ll be good, I promise. Please anything but that. Please Daddy. I’m so sorry. I’ll be your good boy.”

 

His heart was racing and he swallowed hard. His brain cheers ecstatically when his Daddy’s arms wrap around him, pressed up against him as if he was a giant teddy bear. A small smile spreads across his face, praying to God he’s gotten out of a punishment, and he doesn’t know how to describe what he’s feeling right now- but he’s starting to like Louis.It's been like this for a few days now. For all he knows, he has Stockholm syndrome.

 

“You’re so good for me baby-boy, you are,” Louis mumbles softly, spreading kisses along Harry’s neck, it’s only for them. “But, what you did was very bold. I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Okay. Nope. He definitely doesn’t have Stockholm syndrome.

 

Not waiting for him to answer, Louis lightly pushes him out of his arms. Shaking his head softly, he says, “Baby, would you rather me spank you now or later? Because, we could always do something like what Zayn said? Maybe if you’re good for us, I wont punish you.”

 

He’s lying. Harry scoffs, rushing out “That’s a lie. No matter what I do, you’re still going to punish me. Stop trying to bribe me with lies, Louis. I know it doesn’t mean shit to you. So just get this over with.”

 

He’s so tired of this. He’s tempted to just give up. His dejection is catching up on him, a wave of melancholy rushing through his body. He just wants to go home.

 

Keeping his eyes to the floor, a large hand squeezes his shoulder, which only makes him jump. Harry’s afraid to look up.

 

He does, though. Louis’ face is full of disbelief. Total and utter disbelief.

 

“That is not true at all, Harold.” Louis hisses through gritted teeth. “I’m very disappointed in you. How dare you think you can speak to me like that.”

 

Opening his mouth to answer, Louis holds up a hand and he stops in his tracks, put in his place like a small child. Lowering his gaze back to his feet, he feels more tears pooling in his eyes and. Honestly. This is so pathetic. He shouldn’t feel one bit guilty for making this man mad.

 

“I’m not going to punish you.”

 

That certainly draws Harry’s attention. His head flies up, his mouth gaping open, his eyes wide and he sputters like a fish fresh out of water.

 

"We all are.”

 

Wide eyed with a furrowed brow, he’s nothing but mortified.

 

More tears blur his vision. He's so fucking tired of crying. Pressure builds in his ears and he gasps until he can finally take a breath. His heart plummets into his feet, Louis had a stone hard glare, showing he was absolutely not kidding. There was no way of him getting out of this now.

 

“Go to the bedroom.”

 

Standing on shaky legs, Harry stands as tall as he can and whispers “No.”

 

He's never felt so frail and small in his life. 

 

The veins in Louis' neck bulge when he roars, “Go to the fucking bedroom!”

 

Harry’s entire body jerks in shock and he runs the length of the stairs to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. His heart races and his face flushes in aggravation.

 

He’s petrified. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Louis said he would never hurt him. He needs to get out of here. 

 

After a period of time that Harry spent either pacing around the room or sitting on the edge of the bed, his knee bouncing, Louis entered the room, followed by the other boys. Harry's cheeks were glowing red. 

 

"So, Harry," Liam started. Who the fuck did Liam think he was even addressing him at a time like this? Seriously? "We've all agreed on your punishment. Do you understand why you're being punished, darling?"

 

"Yeah," Harry croaked, not looking up to meet the four peering eyes, he was humiliated. "I tried to run away and I was rude to you and my Daddy. I was a bad boy. I'm sorry."

 

Harry glanced up to see Louis' eyebrows raised in shock, a look of satisfaction on his face. Clearly Harry had time to reflect on his bad behaviour. "Good boy. Now get undressed and climb on the bed. Hands and knees, babes, bum up."

 

As Harry hopped off the bed he began to undress. He wasn't nearly as nervous as he had previously been, as he has had time to think over this punishment. He just hopes it wont be as bad. He sheepishly took off his sweater and panties, being a bit shy because of the other boys in the room. He's never had this many people see him naked at once. 

 

Louis continued on once Harry was settled in his position. "Now, to start off your punishment, each of the boys will give you ten spanks with a paddle. You remember the colour system, right?" Harry nodded, gulping. "Good boy. If it gets too much, and only then, you can colour out."

 

"Can we blindfold him?" Zayn asked, his lusful eyes travelling up Harry's bare and exposed body, resting submissively on the bed. "And gag him?"

 

Once he got the go ahead from Louis, a blindfold was quickly securred around Harry's head, blocking out his sight. Louis didn't want a gag, though, he wanted to ensure Harry was as comfortable as possible and that he could easily get his Daddy's attention if needs be. 

 

Waiting for something to happen, he suddenly felt a hand grip his ass cheek. He whimpered, not liking the way he couldn't feel who it was. He heard a bit of rustling then all of a sudden the hand was gone. Then all of a sudden there was a pinching sensation on his nipple, causing him to let out a frantic scream. 

 

"Colour baby?" A sultry voice asked in his ear. 

 

"Green daddy." 

 

"Good boy." Daddy's voice whispered in his ear and it was the only calming moment since he returned to the room.

 

Was he actually enjoying this?

 

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to start." Liam said. "Is that okay?"

 

Harry wanted to scream and kick and fight and cry. He was so scared. He's never been hit with a paddle before and it'll hurt so much more than Louis' soft hands. "Yes sir."

 

“This will be very pretty to make red darling.” Liam commented making the younger boy blush as he wriggled underneath his grip. "Now. We want you to thank each of us when we're done with your spankings, okay?"

 

Harry whimpered and nodded softly. There's no getting out of it now. Might as well just get it over and done with. 

 

The first spank shocked him a bit, having to bite down on his lip in order not to cry out, just like the first time Louis spanked him. The paddle hurt so much more. Liam's spanks were quick and sharp, over within two minutes, which Harry was grateful for. 

 

Niall was next, taking a bit slower, more cautious of his actions as Harry kept sobbing and whimpering, begging him to stop. But he never coloured out, so Niall kept going. 

 

Last but not least was Zayn. Before he started, he tugged Harry's head back by his long curls, hissing into his ear. "You're my little bitch now." 

 

Harry was livid.

 

No way in hell would he ever be this bastards bitch. 

 

Throughout Zayn's agonizing spanks, Harry refused to let a tear drop. He would never give Zayn the satisfaction. When it came to an end and the blindfold was taken off his head, he turned to Zayn, a playful grin on his plump bitten lips, and spat "Thank you, sir." 

 

"You did so well for us, Harry," Louis whispered, spreading kisses all over his face. "My good boy, yeah?" 

 

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy." 

 

He sounded wrecked, still fighting tears. Fucking dick, that Zayn guy is. He refuses to cry in front of him.

 

"You can apologise when you're punishment is done, baby."

 

"What?" Harry stuttered, his lip trembling. Was that not enough?

 

"I still have to punish you, love. Don't think you'll get away that easily." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment and kudos if you liked it! It encourages me to update more knowing people are enjoying it. Thank you so much for reading. Until next time.x


	5. chapter five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ guys Im so sorry. I had a much longer chapter written and almost ready to update on my laptop, along with a new smutty one shot and two chapters of a story written, but stupid me went and spilled fucking tea on my laptop. I've broken some keys which unfortunately I need for my password, so I've no way of getting in. I'm currently using my granny's. Just wanted to explain why this has taken so long and why it's so short. I'll try update again very soon, but please understand if it's not possible :( I hope you all had amazing Christmases, and Happy New Year!! Thank you so much for having the patience to deal with my shitty updating routine. Enjoy!!

"Are you afraid?"

 

His voice rings through the silence, echoing off the walls. The proximity of their bodies are so close that Harry can feel his breath fanning out onto his face. The temperature in the room seems to be rising rapidly, Harry's fear and anxiety radiating throughout the rooms that he would be surprised if the older man wasn't picking up on it.

 

It was just the two of them. The other boys had left shortly after they finished Harry's punishment. He was kept in the room while they all went downstairs for a beer and episode of 'Friends'. It was absolute torture having to listen to the sound of the characters talking and the boys laughs. Friends was one of his favourite shows.

 

His eyes were burning into Harry's skin like lasers, the electrifying blue of his gaze calculating every single move Harry makes, to the nervous twitches of his fingers, the biting of his inner bottom lip, even his eyes flicking from side to side. His throat is dry and his skin is damp with nervous sweat, heart pounding loudly in his chest.

 

"Are you?" He asks again, visibly losing patience.

 

_No_! Harry wants to shout. He wants to scream it from the rooftops. He wants the world to know that he is not fucking afraid of Louis. Instead, all that escapes his lips is a frail "Yes." The redness on Harry's cheeks didn't fade for a while.

 

Because it's the truth, and no matter how much he tries, he can't lie to Louis. He would see right through his confident, fearless act.

 

"Look at me!" Louis ordered. Harry noticed the bulge in his pants had grown immensely. He felt sick.  "Now. Say it again. I want you to look me in the eye when you say it."

 

Harry looked up, curls falling in front of his eyes. He held his hands behind his back, not knowing that was the exact position Louis has been waiting for him to be in- legs shoulder with apart, hands behind back, head slightly bowed but keeping eye contact. He was progressing into a very, _very_ beautiful submissive. "I'm afraid of you, Daddy."

 

He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to be three again, peeing his pants after laughing too much in playschool. He had been too embarrassed to tell his teacher and left the nursery with soiled pants and a rash, getting scolded by his mother for ten minutes. He wanted to be ten again, curled up under three blankets with Gemma and watching 'elf', even though it was summer. Heck, he'd even prefer to be sixteen, when his step-dad walked in on him giving his boyfriend head. Wasn't one of his best memories, but _anything_ is better than this.

 

"Good boy." Louis' hand caressed his cheek, softly, for a second before he was pulling away. "I want you to suck my cock, baby." Harry looked up at him in surprise, his mouth still open, so empty suddenly. "Get down on your knees." The call came quickly.

 

Harry hurried down on his knees, beginning to pull down Louis' pants straight away. He pretended that his growing erection was because he hadn't done this in a long time, and his absolute favourite thing he had done with his past boyfriends was suck their dicks. The feeling of being on his knees for someone, complimented on how pretty he was, the feeling of dick on his tongue, the harsh thrusts against his throat, just got him going. Plus, he was told he was a huge cumslut. Which he really isn't going to try and deny. 

 

The surprise and thrill of Louis' big hands tangling in his curls, hearing him say "Open your mouth for me, love.", and placing his cock in his mouth caused a soft whimper to fall from his lips. His eyelids slipped shut and another small groan was made, because, God, did he miss this. He also really loved how Louis was doing it, thrusting hard and without mercy. He had allowed Harry a few seconds to get used to the cock in his mouth, teasing the head with kitten licks and kisses, but after that Louis just fucked his face, without a care in the world. 

 

"You look so good with your lips stretched around me like that, princess."

 

Cock in mouth again, concentrated breaths, holding his wrist in a hard grip behind his back, and Harry could hearhis Daddy's moans above him. He could tell Daddy was close on the sounds and the way the grip in his hair changed by the second, and a short while later he could actually feel that Daddy was about to come. He wished he could hollow his cheeks, to make it better for him, but there was no way he could do it the way his mouth getting fucked this way.

 

All of a sudden his mouth was empty, with a pathetic sound he looked up at Louis, confused to why he stopped. Louis had started to tug on his cock and grunting loudly. On pure instinct he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, feeling desperate.

 

The next second it hit him, streak after streak of hot come shooting his face. He was so caught up in the moment, lathering the sweet taste of Louis from the spots that fell on his tongue and chin. Louis' fingers scooped up the remains that had landed on Harry's upper face, feeding them to Harry. Some had landed in his curls.  "Fuck, you're gorgeous with me all over your face. Did you enjoy that, princess?" Harry nodded, smiling softly. He really had.

 

"You taste nice, Daddy." Harry's voice was a sot mumble, but after seeing the warm smile spread across Louis' face, the younger knew the man had heard him. Pride swelled inside of him from seeing Louis' reaction. It's nice to know that he's a good boy, that he makes Daddy happy. "I'm sorry I was naughty."

 

"Thank you, baby," Louis cooed, helping Harry stand to his feet. He led Harry over to the bed and sat down, bringing him into his lap. He peppered kisses all over Harry's face, finally placing a soft one on Harry's flushed plump lips. He loved the trace of himself that was left. "Daddy loves you."

 

Maybe, someday, Harry could love Louis back.

 

"How would you like a reward, princess?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! don't forget to hit me up on tumblr, I would love to know your ideas or thoughts on where the story is leading. What do ye think about Harry slowly learning to enjoy Louis' dominance? goodbye for now babes.x

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at stylin-stagram or twitter @harryschapel .x


End file.
